Destiny
by LexiGurl101
Summary: Edward left Bella and left the family, soon after Alice died. What happens a year later when Jasper leaves to go back to forks to check up on Bella? What does their Destiny have in store for them? T for language! OOC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED THINGIES

**Chapter 1**- What Now?

Jasper's POV

It's been a year since my beautiful wife was killed and a little over a year since we left Forks. We all resented leaving. Everyone missed Bella, even Rosalie which surprised us all. She did not like the fact that Edward had broken her heart like that and left her in the woods all alone, neither did we. I finally had enough of living in this nightmare. I couldn't stop thinking about Alice… she was my everything, my whole existence was tied to her… and now nothing tied me to this hell hole.

I marched downstairs and into the living room to find Carlisle. He was sitting on the couch with Esme next to him, I could feel strong love and passion radiating off of them. "Carlisle. I need to leave." I said in a dead voice.

He stood up to face me and put his hand on my shoulder, "I understand Jasper. Just know that if you wish to come back, you always have a home here."

Esme nodded and I put on a fake smile, "Thanks."

"Make sure to check in often!" Esme said as she pulled me into a hug.

Sadness rolled off her like an ocean, I hugged her back and sighed, "I will. Bye." I let go and ran out the door.

I think it was three days I ran. Only stopping to hunt. I stopped at our old house in forks. I caught the faint smell of Bella and wondered how she was. Since we had left I couldn't stop thinking about her. I decided to pay her an overdue visit.

I came to her house and stopped in the front. I never realized how small it was, because Edward never let me near her. Because he was afraid I would hurt her. I cringed at the memory. I made my way over to the front door and noticed that Charlie's Cruiser was gone. I knocked on the door and waited. About three minutes later I heard rustling and footsteps inside. Then it hit me. The feeling of dread, loneliness, heartbreak. It was Bella.

She opened the door, her hair was a mess, she looked a lot paler, dark bags under her eyes, and extremely thin. When she saw me her eyes widened what she was feeling changed to utter shock and love. She threw herself at me in a big hug, I hugged back and breathed in her sent. It was nothing like that flower shit Edward talked about. She smelled like cinnamon and pumpkin pie. Yum… She was so warm, like she was her own little sun.

She started sobbing, "You came back…"

I rubbed her back, "I'm so sorry Isabella, we never wanted to leave you. Please fo-"

She shushed me, "It's not your fault… I understand Edward doesn't love me…" her feelings turned to anxiety, "Is anyone else here? ..." she mumbled embarrassed.

I sighed, "No Isabella… it's just me…"


	2. Chapter 2 This is What Happens

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT

**Chapter 2**- This is what happens

Jasper's POV

We sat in her living room for a while and caught up on what had happened. I explained to her that I didn't know what had become of Edward. It didn't seem to bother her too much.

She fidgeted in her seat, I could feel the anxious waves coming from her. I sent some calm to her and she smiled and took a deep breath, "You haven't talked about Alice… how is she?"

I grimaced at the memory, "Bella… I don't know how to put this in any better way… When we left Victoria followed us thinking that you would be with us. Alice hadn't seen anything since we left Forks. She went hunting and a little after Emmett and I followed. When I heard Alice scream, her fear was so strong…" I took a deep shaky breath, my dead heart was breaking all over again. I couldn't look at Bella.

When I felt a warm little hand on mine, I looked up to see Bella with tears streaming down her cheeks. She was radiating sadness, sympathy, and compassion. With a quick nod of her head, motioning to me that it was okay to continue, I did. "Emmett and I ran as fast as we could to the clearing where Victoria had Alice in her grip. She killed Alice, Bella… Alice is gone… I watched her die in front of me." Venom tears filled my eyes as the image replayed in my mind. The image I've been fighting so hard to keep away. The image that has haunted me everyday up until this point.

She scotched closer and hugged me as tight as she could. She smelt so good, I swallowed the vemon that pooled in my mouth and hugged her back, she was sobbing softly. I rubbed gentle circles on her

back and sent her waves of calm.

Slowly she stopped crying. She looked up at me and smiled slightly, "Thank you for coming back for me… will you be leaving soon?"

I thought for a second. Her feelings turned to sorrow, like when I first arrived. I sighed and shrugged, "I really don't have anywhere to go. So no."

She sighed relieved.

I raised my eyebrows and smirked, "What? You think I would come all the way out here alone to see you then to just turn around and go back?"

She smiled and stuck her tongue out at me, "Well I don't know!"

I chuckled, _She has changed since we left…_

She yawned, I mentally kicked myself and remembered that she needed to sleep. "C'mon Isabella, you need to get to sleep."

She shook her head immediately, "No, I haven't been able to sleep since you guys left…"

"Why is that?" I brushed a stray hair behind her ear, I felt her heartbeat quicken and feelings change to love and embarressment.

"The nightmares…" she whispered.

Now I felt like a total dick. I sighed and stood up, grabbing her hand and pulling her with me. "I'll stay with you and help you sleep, okay?"

She smiled, "Really?"

"I promise." I held my hand up.

She giggled, "Okay."

We made our way up to her room, I made myself comfortable at her desk. Glancing around and smiled when she had a picture of herself and a little boy when she was little. Then I remembered about Charlie's Cruiser, I'll ask her in the morning.

Bella settled down in her bed and sighed. I started sending her calming waves.

"You sure you don't mind doing this?" her voice sounded groggy, like she was fighting herself to stay awake.

I chuckled, "Bella, when I make a promise, I never break it. Whether you like it our not."

She giggled quietly, "Thank you for coming back… now I'm not… alone…" and with that she was deep asleep.

...Alone?...

A/N: WOOH! 2nd Chapter! :D yeah yeah I know Horlo246 you have more readers, but I just started so you can be quiet! LOL please review and help me out with Constructive Criticism.


	3. Chapter 3 No Place For Hate

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT

**A/N: I apologize in advance, I'm not very good with descriptions. I use to write script so I'm new to this. And also for the length. I'm a 14-year-old girl with extremely good writing skills, horrible speller (Thank God for spellcheck lol) and very strict parents so I'm trying to write as much as I can too please y'all.**

**Chapter 3**- No place for hate.

Jasper's POV

Did she say alone? What about Charlie? Renee? Jacob?

I zoned out thinking about what she could have meant… and how she reacted to what happened to Alice…

~Flash Back~

Emmett and I where racing to see who could find food first.

"Psh! You're a weakling! I can take down a grizzly easy!" Emmett boomed.

I laughed, "I can make a grizzly hump you if you keep it up with the tough guy act, 'Teddy bear'"

Emmett cringed when I used Bella's nickname for him. He sighed, "I miss her…" his sorrow pounded me.

I nodded, "Edward wasn't man enough to stay with her, so he broke her heart and all of ours with it."

We were about 6 miles away from a meadow when we heard a high pitched scream. My heart dropped. _ALICE!_ Without looking I dashed off toward the sound. Fear filled my whole body and soul. I tried to stay calm saying to myself, _'it's okay, nothing bad is going to happen.'_ Boy was I wrong. I felt her before I saw her. Pride. My heart dropped when I saw what I was feeling. It's HER. Victoria. She had my wife in a head lock. Alice's arms and legs where in a pile on fire, she was growling and whimpering. Pain, all I felt was pain.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I yelled.

This gained Victoria's attention, "Take one more step and I ripped her head off."

I was crouched gown into a pouncing position, a deep growl rumbled in my chest and a snarl ripped through my teeth, which I'm sure people in the whole country heard. Anger and hatred burned at every muscle in my body.

A moment later Emmett was by my side, growling ferociously.

She laughed. Oh, how I hate that laugh. It made me want to kick a puppy, which I would never do. "This is for killing my mate. Since I couldn't find Edward's mate I'll have to take her."

I saw Alice's eyes widen and she screamed. My heart broke as I saw Victoria snap her head with a metallic rip, throwing her in the fire. Then there was nothing but the feeling of Victoria's huge ego.

I yelled and lunged at her. It was all just a blind rampage after that. I can't remember what happened. All I do remember is the feeling of pure loathing and what felt like someone had just ripped my heart out. Because someone DID rip my heart out.

My entire existence was worthless.

My only link to my humanity was gone.

And it was all because of that fucktard Edward.

~Flashback end~

I regained focus to find Bella crumpled in a heap sobbing. I mentally kicked myself, _Idiot! Empathy! _I stood up and walked over to the side of her bed and sat down making her fidget but still sobbing: heartbreak, loneliness, depression radiating of her. I tried calming her down. Her sobbing quieted but tears still where streaming down her flushed cheeks.

I took a quick glance at the clock, 7:43 am. A soft light was steaming in from her blinds, my breathing hitched. She looked absolutely beautiful. I wiped the tears away softly, as soon as I touched her eyes fluttered open. Those big chocolate do eyes were staring up at me, and as soon as we made eye contact what she was feeling changed to love, admiration, and the feeling of wanting to be held. She blushed and broke the gaze, feeling embarrassed. I chuckled at how cute she looked.

Her stomach growled and she groaned. I laughed, "Hungry?"

She nodded and I ghosted downstairs into the kitchen. I made a bowl of cereal for her. She hobbled down the stairs and slowly made her way over to the table where I sat. She sat across from me and dug into it like she hadn't eaten in days.

I raised one eyebrow, slightly amused at that. "Wow… Someone's hungry."

She blushed, "Sorry…"

I chuckled, "Don't think of me as rude, but when was the last time you ate?"

She looked down and shame came from her, "three days ago…"

My jaw dropped, "What?" I nearly yelled. That wasn't healthy. She hadn't been sleeping well and she wasn't eating.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she felt rejection, "Don't be mad at me… please…"

I sighed and ran my fingers through my wavy locks. _This is that entire fucker's fault. Look at what he did to her… she's broken…_ "I'm sorry darlin'," I drawled feeling her emotions change to a hint of lust. I was surprised to get that reaction out of her. But my mind quickly turned back to the matter at hand. "Now where is Charlie? Why isn't he here with you?" I reached over ant tilted her chin up so that she was looking at me in the eyes.

"He's gone…" she whispered as tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"What?" I asked gently as I wiped her tears away.

Her lower lip quivered, "he was shot in a robbery…"

"Then why are you still here? Why aren't you with Renee?"

She sobbed, "she's dead too… she was in a really bad accident, hit by a drunk driver."

I let her chin go and she brought her hands up to cover her face while she sobbed. I pulled her into my lap and hugged her softly shushing her, rubbing gentle circles on her back, whispering that it was okay as she sobbed.

After a while she calmed down enough to talk but hate and fear replaced sadness, "I hate it Jasper! I hate my life!"

I shushed her, "This is no place to hate."

She whimpered, "I have no one left, Jasper… I'm all alone…"

I brushed some hair out of her eyes and wiped the tears away, "That's not true darlin'. You've have me." I gave her a small smile, which she returned sadly.

"But you'll probably leave me like fuckward did…" she sighed and sniffled, the hatred toned down a little but fear was still strong.

I chuckled, "I made a promise and I intend on keeping it, Isabella."

Her fear and hatred drifted away that was returned to an enormous wave of love, and she looked up at me with those beautiful eyes of hers and smiled, "Thank you, Jasper."

My smile widened and I kissed her forehead, feeling the heat of her blush under my lips and her intoxicating scent fill me, making me want her more, "Your very welcome darlin."

**A/N: Better? Is that long enough for ya? LOL Took me two days to make that! 3 pages and 1,095 words. Anyway review and criticize nicely! I'll see what I can do. Next chapter: Bella and Jasper meet some new people (Who are of my making!) **

**Until next time,**

**Lexi**


	4. Chapter 4 Who Are They?

**DISCLAIMER****: **I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT

**A/N: I'm writing this on my phone so bear with me. And if you don't like it, fuck off. i'm only 14 and i'm new to this so i can only do so many things well.  
**  
Chapter 4 Who Are They?  
Jasper's POV

I found out that the house was going to be foreclosed tomorrow because Bella couldn't pay the rent. I'd given Bella the choice of moving into the Cullen house with me, which she happily agreed to.

I was sitting in the living room waiting as Bella packed her things. I thought about what had happened... Those feelings for her... It was inevitable. Like it was meant to happen, and I wasn't the only one who was feeling like that. I could hear Bella humming the lullaby that Edward had made her when they were together. I smiled at the sound of her beautiful voice, always on beat, never missing a note.

"Jasper! I'm done!" she called.

I smiled to myself and ghosted up the stairs to her room. She was dragging a large black suitcase that looked as if it was ready to burst from being overstuffed. I took it out of her hands, the thing felt as if it had a shit load of bricks in it instead of clothes. I carried it down the stairs and chucked it in the back of her truck. Bella staggered out, slipping on the ice.

I was next to her in an instant to catch her, I pulled her up and she giggled softly, "Thanks Jasper."

I smiled and realized what she was wearing, a lavender V-neck t-shirt that clung in all the right places and revealed just the right amount of cleavage, and black skinny that squeezed her ass just right. I walked her over to the car and opened the door for her, "No reason to thank me, darlin'."

She slipped in, closing the door behind her I made my way over to the driver's side and made myself comfy and drove to the Cullen's house.

The ride there was peaceful, but silent... Not in an awkward silence, but a good silence. There's really no other way to describe it.

"Does Carlisle and Esme know where you are?" she asked a little hesitant.

I reached over and took her hand in mine, it was so puny compared to my own, she immediately laced her fingers with mine. I could feel her pulse under her hot skin. "No, Bella, no one knows where I am." I sped down the deserted highway and

She nodded, "I miss everyone…"

I sighed, "They miss you too hun, even Rosalie."

Bella was played with her coat, "Really? I thought she hated me…"

I laughed, "Nah, she just put up that act because she thought you where going to hurt Edward, but when he broke your heart out in such an inhuman manner, she was down right pissed at him. He got an earful of words that would turn a sailor convert to priesthood."

She laughed, "Seriously? It was really that bad?"

I mocked a serious face and looked at her, "You weren't forced to sit there and listen to every word of her rant, giving you more of a reason to want to beat him to a pulp on the spot."

She giggled, making me smile. I poked her side and she squealed and giggled, "No! Don't poke me there!"

I laughed, "Whatever you say, Miss Isabella."

She blushed and smiled widely. Happiness, love, and affection where obvious.

I pulled her close, just to feel her warmth and to smell her addicting scent. Surprise ran through her but she snuggled into my and the love she was feeling was contagious, I smiled.

_How did this happen? I fucking fell for my brother's ex for Christ sake! And my wife just died!  
_

She hummed as we grew close to the driveway. I loved listening to her hum, it wasn't anything like Alice's. It was more… musical.

When I pulled the car into the drive way and I could sense her getting more anxious by the minute. I down at her and raised an eyebrow, "Why are you so worried?"

She looked up at me and smiled, I could feel her love. "I'm not worried... I just haven't been here in a while..."

I nodded because I was feeling the same way. I rubbed her back as we came to a stop in front of the house. I looked up at the grand old Victorian style home and a wave of nostalgia hit both of us. It was like I never left the house.

My phone buzzed, I got a text from Peter.

_-J_

_In the living room,_

_Got some people I want you to meet._

_-P_

How the hell did Peter know where I was? It wasn't like I told him. I decided not to ask any questions because as weird as it might seem, Peter sometimes knew these things. I sighed and mumbled loud enough for Bella to hear, "Peter's here."

She looked at me confused, "Who is Peter?" she was tense

I smiled at her and she relaxed, "Peter is my best friend, he's like my brother. His mate Charlotte died 7 years ago from a crazed nomad and he hasn't been the same since… he rarely ever talks to anyone but me," I kept talking as I helped Bella out of the care and walked to the door, "he's like a brother to me. We've been friends since we fought in the Civil War together."

She looked up at me in total amazement, "You where in the Civil War?"

I chuckled, she sounded like a kid who was talking to Santa. "Yes, I fought for the Texas Calvary," I said proudly. "Major Jasper Whitlock."

She giggled, "I'm in friends with a Confederate Major."

I chuckled, "What?"

She looked up at me and shrugged, "Nothing~" she said in a sing song voice.

We walked inside. As soon as I stepped in Peter appeared right in front of me making Bella jump in surprise. His brown locks made in a swoosh, he wore a light blue tee with the words "Chicks Dig Me," tattered jeans faded from years of wear and tare, and a huge stupid grin on his face, "Dude! You gotta meet these people! They're amazing!"

"Hello to you too, Peter," I chuckled. "Bella this is Peter."

She did one of her most dazzling smiles, "Hi Peter, I'm Bella."

He took her hand and kissed the top of it, "I'm so sorry for being rude, Miss Bella. It is a pleasure meeting someone as beautiful as yourself." He drawled and winked at her.

Bella giggled and blushed, "No need to be sorry…"

Fucking prick. A deep growl rumbled in my chest, too low for Bella to hear. He looked at me in surprise and then smiled, "Ah," Was all he said.

I could hear chattering in the next room.

I could hear one female laughed and another female voice, a little demanding but calm in a way saying, "Your too hyper Jessie. Calm the fuck down."

We followed Peter and too my amazement there where about 5 people in my living room. Peter sat next to a girl who looked wired, she had a gray and white striped V-neck shirt, jet black hair that fell a little under her shoulders, and skinny jeans.

Peter smiled and said, "These people have come to help y'all."

"Help with what?" I asked.

A tall girl stood up and strolled over to us, she towered over Bella. She had a serious face that would do her well in poker. Her caramel colored hair fell to mid back and her deep hazel eyes burned a hole in me. She wore a pure white shirt and a pink and brown plaid skirt. She spoke with an assertive but calm voice, "Jasper Whitlock."

I was dumbfounded, "Yes?" I was confused, there was nothing coming from her. No feeling at all.

"My name is Kit. We have come, as Peter mentioned before, to help you." She held no expression. It was making me uneasy.

I looked down at Bella. She was starring at Kit with a curious look. I looked at Peter and he was flirting with the other girl.

Turning my attention back to Kit as she continued to talk, "You are on the most wanted list of the Devil. We are here to make sure that he does not get you."

My mind was flooded with questions, "Who are you?"

She smirked, "I am the Guardian of the Sun. These are my family, Jessie," she motioned to the Asian girl.

"What bitch?" Jessie tied not to smile but failed.

Kit chuckled softly, "She's the Guardian of the Moon, Zach," she motioned to a tall guy, not as tall as me. He had fire red hair, bright red eyes that was the same color as his unusual hair, a black t-shirt with a skull on it, and long dark brown khaki pants. "Is Guardian of the Sky."

"Yo," he said in a deep gruff voice he was eyeballing Kit.

Kit rolled her eyes, "Get over yourself. And this is Josh," she motioned to a boy who had more muscle tone then Zach and was a little taller, he had orange hair as well as orange eyes, he was wearing no shirt and faded jeans. "He's Guardian of the Earth"

"Hey," he smiled at Bella and me.

We nodded in shock

I nodded in there direction and looked at a guy who had light blue hair and cold black eyes. He looked to be about 21. He was wearing a white muscle tee, which exposed that he had well defined muscles. He was about my height and wore black sweats. But it was the way he looked at Kit… like she was his everything. He had a large grin on his face.

Kit looked at him and smiled, "That's my friend Vayne… he's a Grim Wizard."

Bella tilted her head slightly, "Grim Wizard?"

He smiled Kindly at her, "An 'Evil' Wizard. But I defied my father the Devil. I was tired of all the Hate. And when I met Kit… I turned to the lord and he forgave me and let me keep my powers."

I was so confused to the point of wanting to tear my hair out and scream _Why me?_ But I just laughed. This can't be real. It must be a hallucination, "And just why the fuck does the devil want me?"

Kit looked at me and thought for a minute before answering, "We are not entirely sure."

**A/N: i changed it for all who didn't like it.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT

**A/N: I'm sorry guys! I got angry last chapter because I was going through some rough issues with my exboyfriend... and I had a really nasty cold! I haven't updated recently because I've been going through a hard move to the north but I was finally able to get on the computer!**

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

Is this girl mental? I mean I can believe in vampires and werewolves, it was proven to me that they are very much real, but Guardians? That's just ridicules on a whole different level! Never mind that whatever they are, Guardian or not Kit is gorgeous, I couldn't help but be a little jealous of her. Though it was easy for me to see she was just putting on a tough act, she has been through something terrible during her lifetime.

I looked up to see how Jasper was taking this absurd situation, but he was only shaking his head over and over again. If he had been human I was sure he would've been dizzy by now. I heard him muttering to himself, "I must be dreaming, this is all a dream. I am not on the devil's most wanted list, and there is not a family of Guardians in my living room." His eyes were screwed shut, as if he hoped enough it would all just go away, and everything would go back to normal.

Kit smiled sympathetically, this may or may not happen all the time to her. "I'm sorry to break it to you, but it is true, and very much real."

Jasper sighed, running a pale hand through his chin length golden waves. "Pardon me, it's just a lot of information to handle." I can see why too, it's not every day you go home to see your long lost best friend with people who claim to be Guardians, a species of mythical creatures no one has ever heard of.

I nodded in agreement, and watched as Vayne stood up and walked over to me. I heard a quiet but deep, menacing growl come from Jasper, I didn't understand it. He simply feared for my safety. Right? After all, we were just told Vayne is or was an evil wizard.

Vayne didn't look like he cared as he took my hands in his. They were so warm… I looked up into his eyes, they were like pits of nothing, but they seemed so inviting, you could get lost in them. His voice was sweet and smooth, and very much alluring. "Please understand… we don't want anything bad to happen to you and Mr. Whitlock."

Jasper looked confused, it seems he has not been called that in a long time. "Mr. Whitlock?"

Vayne tore his gaze from mine. I stood there for a second in shock. I shook my head and saw Kit trying not to laugh, she obviously knew the effects of his eyes.

Vayne nodded, "Yeah thought I should be proper. Seems more fitted for the situation."

Jasper chuckled, seeming to just realize Vayne was talking to him. "My father was Mr. Whitlock, just call me Jasper."

Vayne seemingly a lot more relaxed now, smiled and laughed, "Sorry man, I'm not really good with being proper. It makes me seem really awkward."

"It's alright."

I smiled and walked over to Kit who was watching them and smiling. When I stood next to her she was about a half a foot taller than me. "It's nice that he has a friend now. Where we come from no one liked any of us…" She looked down at me and smiled, it didn't really reach her eyes.

I frowned, behind those eyes it seemed like there was a world sadness, hurt, and hate. "What's wrong?" I asked aloud.

She looked down at me with a pained expression. I noticed that everyone was now quiet and watching us. All of the Guardians stared at me, their mouths gaping and eyes were wide. They all looked terrified for me, I had obviously said something I wasn't supposed to.

_Fuck… what did I get myself into?_

Kit sighed and ran her fingers through her long caramel colored hair and smiled, "I don't know what you're talking about, hun."

I decided to drop it, didn't want to be a nuisance.

Kit turned to face Jasper who was talking to Vayne, "Excuse me, it's getting late and almost time for dinner, may I use your kitchen?"

Jasper shrugged, "Sure, we never really used it anyway."

Kit said a quick thank you and disappeared into the kitchen followed by Jessie who said she was going to help.

"Hey Bella, why don't you go help the girls?" Peter asked.

I nodded, "O-okay…" I slowly walked into the kitchen feeling eyes on me.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter. Thanks to my awesome beta Holro246 **** read her story ****I Hate You, Right?**** Because I'm in it :D **


End file.
